


Someone To Talk Too

by Livie_Rya



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, No Romance, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livie_Rya/pseuds/Livie_Rya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Fitz and Simmons first became friends and how they became the close partners they are today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Talk Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D fan fiction, and my first ever fan fiction on Archive Of Our Own. I used to write fan fiction but haven't done in a year and my style of writing has really changed. Please try not to be too judgmental when reading, as I'm losing my Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D virginity here. That being said feedback is greatly appreciated, especially if someone can give me tips.
> 
> Huge thanks to my friend Sadie you betaed this for me, without her you could all be reading a jumbled mess. 
> 
> Huge thanks to everyone who takes their time to read this as well. I hope I kept everything characterized.
> 
> Edit: England changed to Scotland. Thanks Anonymous for pointing this out.

**Someone To Talk Too**

**By Livie Rya**

**Beta: Sadie Reynolds**

**Rating: General Audiences**

**Description: How Fitz and Simmons first became friends and how they became the close partners they are today.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Marvel or Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D nor am I inflicted with them or the characters in anyway. This is written with the Copyright Act in mind; I am seeking no profit from this in any way. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

It had been one week; one week and already everything seemed crazy. Fitz thought it would be different here, that he would meet like minded people who he could talk about technology and his inventions with. True everyone here was smart and great ideas of how to build things. He wasn’t different or too smart here; he wouldn’t be the freaky kid who knew too much. He was on the same intellectual level as his peers, expect he was a lot younger than most of them. He was eighteen, a graduate from high school early and already holding a PhD in engineering technology. What had gotten him into S.H.I.E.LD.

Fitz had never heard of S.H.I.E.L.D or its academies before two agents had came to his home and spoke to him. They told him they knew how gifted he was, his parents hadn’t believed it of course. To them Fitz was just a freak who talked crazy-going to S.H.I.E.L.D had given him a chance to reach his potential as they put it. Fitz jumped at the opportunity to build, to invent, and to learn….until he got there. The USA was too different, the time zone was different, the way they talked was different, even the crisps were different. Everything was different and Fitz felt like he was in school again. An outsider, a freak, different. He was one of the youngest there and his youth made him cast himself different even more. He was too shy to talk about his plans, his ideas. He kept mostly them to himself.

After his classes, he would go up to his room never once entering the Boiler Room and work on making brilliant things. He had heard the horror stories about “washing out” and hoped that if he kept his good grades up that wouldn’t happen to him. It wasn’t about exams which Fitz could do it was also about creativity and initiative and thinking outside the box and being able to do what others considered impossible. Fitz could do all that he just didn’t have the courage to show his peers or his instructors what he could do. He couldn’t even make friends, he was used to being alone and being quiet and keeping his mouth shut because no one wanted to hear how he could do or understand him at home. Sometimes his older brother would let Fitz sit on his bed and allow him to talk about everything that fascinated him but Fitz knew while his brother would listen, he didn’t understand a word Fitz was saying. Therefore Fitz didn’t talk about his ideas so much. It was easier that way and so far nothing had changed at the academy.

* * *

Then one day while sitting in the lecture hall, listening to a class being taught at hand the girl next to him started mumbling to her pen. She had been writing notes and it seemed that it had run out of ink.

“No no no no no” she mumbled and searched through her bag-a bag so neat Fitz didn’t think it was possible-in hopes for a spare pen.

“Here.” Fitz whispered and offered her his least chewed pen.

“Thank you.” she said with a smile and continued with her notes. Fitz didn’t admit it but it was nice to hear a familiar English accent, it was a traditional English accent. Sloane-Speech if he was correct, putting her from somewhere like Chelsea or Mayfair.

The two stayed silent throughout the rest of the class. Once the bell rang Fitz pushed his crumpled papers, chewed pens and stained books back into his bag and started to leave completely forgetting his lent pen.

“Excuse me!” the girl said and hurried after him. “I didn’t get a chance to return your pen.”

“Oh….forgot, right yeah. Thanks.” Fitz said.

“I’m Jemma. Jemma Simmons.” she replied with a bright smile and handed him the pen.

“Um….Leo Fitzs.” Fitz answered. He hated hated using his full first name. Leopold. Leopold Fitz. What kind of unusual punishment had it been to give him a name like that anyway? It had always been the case of ridicule and mocking growing up. It was no secret as it why that was.

“Thank you again for the pen; you were a real life saver.” Simmons told him.

“Don’t mention it, it was nothing really.” Fitz said a little bashful.

“Do you want to grab some lunch together?” Simmons offered.

“Sure.” Fitz said and realized since the first month he had been here he was finally having lunch with someone. A friend.

* * *

Since that lunchtime, Fitz and Simmons had been inseparable. Simmons introduced him to her friends, they went down to the Boiler Room together and always had lunch together. Simmons would sit next to Fitz in classes and afterwards they would talk about their ideas together. Often working together and creating something together. Fitz specialized in engineering technology and Simmons in biochemistry but that was okay. They didn’t notice and always seemed to find ways to being the engineering and biochemistry together. Simmons like him was eighteen, one of their youngest who graduated school earlier and had already gotten her PhD.

Simmons gave Fitz a confidence in himself; she would hold his hand when he was nervous, encourage him to view things like an exam so he could stay calm and think, she even found his jokes funny. Fitz started to like, no love, S.H.I.E.L.D academy thanks to Simmons. Simmons would get so excited over the littlest discovery and seemed to love homework more than life itself. And if Fitz ever feel asleep in class then Simmons would always tease him afterwards about how cute he would look sleeping and take extra notes so he wouldn’t fall behind.

Soon everyone at the academy was used to the two “babies” being joined at the hip. Teachers even addressed them together. Fitz could never have imagined having a best friend like Simmons.

When the news reached Fitz that his brother had died it was Simmons that he went too. When Simmons opened her door and saw Fitz standing there, tears still streaming down his face and as white as ghost she knew something was wrong. Something was very very very wrong.

“Fitz what’s wrong?” Simmons asked her voice full of concern.

“He’s gone.” Fitz cried.

“Leo, who’s gone?” Simmons asked as she led him to the bed and held her friend close, trying to offer all the comfort she could will she tried to figure out what had gotten Fitz into such a state.

“M-my brother. He’s dead….Jemma my brother’s dead.” Fitz cried out and buried his head into her shoulder, clinging to her shirt. Simmons heart broke into a million pieces for her friend, knowing that he had lost his older brother whom he worshipped.  It was no secret to anyone that Fitz adored and admired his big brother.

“Oh Leo….Leo I’m so so sorry.” Simmons said feeling helpless knowing there was nothing she could say that would make this okay. Instead she held him in her arms and stroked his hair and let Fitz cry. Fitz cried for hours on end but even then Simmons did not complain once. She let him.

Two weeks later when Fitz flew back to Scotland to attend the funeral, Simmons went with him. She held his hand throughout the service and never left his side once.

“Thanks for being here Jemma.” Fitz mumbled at the end of it, risking new tears falling from his face.

“It’s okay.” Simmons said and kissed his damp cheek lightly.

“I couldn’t have done it without you….” Fitz said.

* * *

When they graduated later on, Fitz found Simmons straight away after.

“Congrats.” Fitz said with his adorkable grin.

“You too Leo; you deserve it.” Simmons said and hugged her friend.

“Hey Jemma….do you think He would have been proud of me?” Fitz asked.

“Yes….I know he would have. Because he has the smartest person in the world as a brother.” Simmons told him knowing he was referring to his brother.

“You’re technically smarter.” Fitz replied.

“Promise me we’ll never change or drift apart.” Simmons prompted him.

“I promise.” Fitz said. “We’ll go on to working together.”

And that they did.

* * *

In the lab they worked closely together, sharing all their designs and ideas. Nobody called them Jemma and Leo it was Fitz-Simmons now. They were addressed together and they were pretty sure most people couldn’t tell them about or thought it was one person. Even as full S.H.I.E.L.D agents they remained close friends and shared lunch together. Simmons made the sandwiches and Fitz got the drinks. Simmons was still the more adventurous one out of the both of them but that suited Fitz just fine. In his mind he compared himself to a hobbit….only smarter of course. Simmons was the driving force and gave Fitz a confidence when she was around. He no longer had problems going to his superiors and higher level agents and sharing his ideas about how to fix the weaponry, most of which was designed by Fitz-Simmons.

When Coulson walked into the lab that Fitz-Simmons liked to work in, he knew even firmer that he wanted them both. It was his elite team and they were going to be the science diversion.

“Fitz-Simmons yes?” He asked looking back and fore from Fitz to Simmons.

“Fitz.” Simmons said with a smile and nodded towards Fitz.

“And Simmons.” Fitz said and nodded towards Simmons.

“I know who you are and that’s why I’m here. I’m Agent Phil Coulson.” Coulson said.

“But you….you were….I’m sure I heard.” Simmons started.

“I did, for about eight seconds. They brought me back.” Coulson clarified.

“What can we help you with?” Fitz asked.

“I’m starting a team, an elite team with a special select group of people.” Coulson explained. “I want Fitz-Simmons on that team; you two are two of the greatest minds S.H.I.E.L.D has to offer.”

“Oh we couldn’t, we’re not really qualified.” Fitz said.

“Um could you let us talk for just two seconds?” Simmons asked Coulson.

“Take all the time you need.” Coulson said. Simmons gently took Fitz to one side of the lab.

“Fitz I think we should go.” Simmons said.

“Are you nuts? We just finished our entrance exam two months ago.” Fitz stated.

“I know but he thinks we’re ready. I think we’re ready.” Simmons said.

“We’re not. We couldn’t be.” Fitz replied.

“I know it’ll be different, but Fitz this could be our chance to see the world. Isn’t that what we always wanted?” Simmons asked.

“Yes but not like this.” Fitz told her.

“We might not get another chance. Come on Fitz, let’s say yes.” Simmons said.

“We’re not field ready….” Fitz informed her.

“You’re never field ready until you’ve had experience anyway.” Simmons responded. Fitz saw it then, that adventurous wide eyed gleam in Simmons’ eye. Fitz could tell Simmons really wanted to go and say yes but he knew she would never say yes if he wouldn’t. They always stuck together and worked together. Two peas in a pod always came to his mind when he thought about his best friend.

“Alright….we’ll say yes.” Fitz gave in.

“Trust me, you won’t regret it.” Simmons said and turned to Coulson with her bright smile. “We accept.” Simmons told him.

Fitz knew no matter what Simmons would always have his back that she would hold his hand if this field work special team of Coulson’s was too hard. That with Simmons by his hand Fitz wasn’t sure there was anything that he couldn’t do because Simmons was Simmons and she always inspired confidence in him.

“We leave in about two weeks. Can you be packed by then?” Coulson asked.

“Leave?” Fitz questioned.

“Yeah, we got our own plane. That’s where we’ll be spending most of our time.” Coulson explained.

“We can be packed up then.” Simmons said.

“Here’s where the plane will be.” Coulson informed then and handed them written instructions.

When Coulson felt Fitz thought he was going to have a panic attack. Just two weeks to get everything sorted? He wasn’t nearly as organized as Simmons; there was no way he could do it.

“Fitz….Fitz it’s okay. Just think of it like preparing for an exam okay?” Simmons told him gently. Exams were easy, Fitz could do exams.

“Like preparing for an exam….I can do that.” Fitz answered.

“Just think how much fun we’ll have.” Simmons exclaimed.

“Fun?” Fitz inquired.

“Of course, we’ll be studying and analysing things right out there in the field first hand. It’ll be so much fun, just think of everything we can learn.” Simmons burst out. Simmons was happy, it was no secret that she was excited about this and for that Fitz decided that he’ll try and be excited too. After all if something was important to Simmons it automatically became important to him and vice versa. That was just how they worked, had worked since that time they meet in the academy.

When the time came to board the plane, Fitz-Simmons left together. They’re stuff jumbled and mixed up but that was okay. That was how they both secretly liked it. Even if they were still “arguing” on what to call the Night-Night gun.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @LivieRya  
> My Tumblr: livieryaschamberoftorturedfeels  
> My Website: livierya.weebly.com 
> 
> Sadie's Twitter: @FashionistaSage  
> Sadie's Tumblr: sagiesadie1994


End file.
